We Can Learn To Love Again
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: She overhears a conversation he has with his best friend. They love each other but what happens when maybe love isn't enough? Maybe they're too broken to be fixed? But that doesn't stop him from trying so maybe they have a chance to love again?


**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. Just Give Me A Reason owned by Pink and RCA.

**Main Characters:** Jesse and Beca

**Secondary Characters: **Fat Amy, Donald, Lilly, Beca's Mom

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be swearing.

**Summary:** They love each other but is love enough when a relationship starts to fall apart?

* * *

_Right from the start_  
_ You were a thief_  
_ You stole my heart_  
_ And I your willing victim_  
_ I let you see the parts of me_  
_ That weren't all that pretty_  
_ And with every touch you fixed them_  
_ Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_  
_ Things you never say to me oh oh_  
_ Tell me that you've had enough_  
_ Of our love, our love_

_ Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ We're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

The tears fell from her blue eyes uncontrollably; she sniffed and brushed her fingers against her eyelids as she tried to get the salty droplets to stop falling. She hated this. She hated how she had no control of her emotions and how she had allowed herself to get to this point. She had been fine until _he_ decided that he wanted to be part of her life and somehow (annoyingly) inserted himself in it.

She reached for the tissues sitting on her bed side table, viciously grabbing the soft paper from its box, managing to knock the box over in her attempt to grab more than one tissue. She growled angrily at the inanimate object as she leaned her body off the side of her bed and tried to grab the Kleenex box. A hand beat her to it and she saw Fat Amy standing there, her eyes staring at her with a confused expression and her hands on her hips. Beca rolled her eyes at her friend's judging stare and sat back up, letting her sheets fall down to the floor as she lay down, her hands pulling her headphones back on. Fat Amy stopped her midway as said evenly, "What do you think you're doing flatbutt?"

"I'm jumping up for joy … what does it look like I'm doing Fat Amy?" Beca retorted snidely as she ripped her headphones out of Fat Amy's hands and forcefully jammed them on her head.

Beca heard Fat Amy's mumbling but paid no attention to it, knowing that Fat Amy would leave her alone like she wanted. Her roommates were good like that, knowing when it was best to leave her alone and when it was best to kick her ass out of the moping session. Today was a day to leave her alone and she was happy that Fat Amy caught on to her mood. She felt the tears starting again as she thought about what her _boyfriend_ was doing today. She didn't know when they had fallen apart. It had all been fine until she overheard him talking to Benji about how he was tired of her, exasperated with her need to push him away and thinking that the relationship isn't worth it. She fucking hated that he couldn't just tell her himself and that he was hiding it from her. She was just so angry and hurt that he could say that about her. He knew her.

At least she thought he did.

Beca wiped a lone tear, that had leaked from the edge of her eye, away and thought about a happier time between them. A year ago, they had been blissfully happy; sure they fought but every couple did and they always found a way to talk about it. Hell, when she was having a bad day, Jesse always found a way to make it better, whether that was through singing to her, making her watch terrible (but oh so secretly addicting) rom-com's or just acting the like the dork he was. And when he thought he was the reason for her bad day, he would always find a way to do an embarrassing romantic gesture like stuff her bag with tick-tacs so that when she went to class, it would spill out from her bag or hold a boom box outside her window or steal a lawn mower to ride around the neighbourhood with.

Then it suddenly stopped.

She didn't know when things changed but slowly he stopped making romantic gestures as their fighting got worse. She got irritated by his need to always ask her what was wrong when she wasn't ready to talk about it or his need to make her somehow have a better relationship with her parents when she just didn't need him to fix this part of her life or try and make her experience things like Valentine's Day (which she really hated because her parent's always celebrated Valentine's Day - really celebrated with long looks, pink roses, giant teddy bears and a sweet date for the two of them - and then their marriage broke and there were suddenly no more Valentine's Days and she grew to hate it). And maybe it wasn't his fault for Valentine's Day because she didn't tell him but he still made a point of trying to get her to be more open to these things after she did tell him. And at one time, she found herself loving all these things he did but as time passed, Beca started to realize that she was changing.

So she started pushing him away. Slowly.

And that was when he started reacting, he realized that she was pushing him away and running away from the love he wanted to give her. She knew that this was her fault but she couldn't bring herself to care because she was scared that she had begun to rely on him. So clearly he had grown tired of her distancing and clearly he wanted to move on because he was tired and out of patience to wait for her.

The tears were starting again and she snarled loudly wanting nothing more than to just smack them out of her system. When the fuck did she become a girl? She didn't think that Jesse had this much impact on her and this just made her decision to push him away more rational because without him, she wouldn't have to deal with all these thoughts and these emotions. She ripped her headphones off her head as she felt herself thinking about Jesse, the mix that had started playing was the one she had made for him. She couldn't escape him even in her music and she just didn't know what to do.

Her door opened and Beca glanced up to see a familiar couple standing in her room. Her stomach got a sickening feeling as she looked at Donald and Lilly: the epitome of a perfect relationship - at least she thought it was. Donald loved Lilly so much that he didn't just accept her weird quirks, he actually loved them about her. And Lilly loved Donald so much that she let him go when he decided to move back to San Francisco after graduating, leaving her behind but knowing that he would always come back for her. They had this weird "we're not dating but we're still best friends so we talk everyday" thing and all the Bella's thought they were still dating. Beca had forgotten in her rush to hide in her room that Donald was visiting them all (Lilly) this weekend.

"What do you want Dravid?" Beca sneered, her defense mechanism kicking in.

Lilly ran over, her eyes wide as she took in Beca's state, her arms coming to wrap themselves around her and Beca couldn't deny the girl's comforting embrace, the tears starting again. (God she really hated crying). Donald took a seat on her desk chair, watching her with his careful and blank face, not saying anything to her. Beca let the silence envelope her as her best friend (the quiet girl had really become one of her best friends; maybe it was because Lilly didn't need to talk all the time or need her to talk about her emotions or just seemed to understand where Beca was coming from with just a look) hugged her tightly and then Lilly smacked Beca upside the head with a glare and a few Japanese curse words, Beca had become familiar with (she still didn't really understand them). Beca frowned at Lilly and rubbed the back of her head asking angrily, "What the fuck was that for?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and turned to Donald who took this moment to answer for his (girlfriend) best friend saying quietly, "He's worried sick about you. You just ran out this morning and stopped answering his calls and texts. We sent Fat Amy in thinking she could snap you out of it but you were unreceptive to it so they brought in the big guns."

"You two?" Beca scoffed disbelievingly.

Donald smirked at him and shook his head, gesturing to her phone, which was lying on her bedside table. Beca frowned in confusion, not really understanding why he was motioning to her phone when it was clearly silent. Suddenly, the ringtone went off. She swore she had turned it on silent but looking at Lilly's guilty face, she knew her friend had gone all ninja on her ass again.

"Pick it up Beca." Lilly said in her soft voice.

Beca sighed knowing that they wouldn't let it go to voicemail and swung her hand out to grab it answering exasperatedly, "Hello?"

"Rebeca Mitchell."

She cursed in her head at the sound of her mother's voice and turned to Donald who just smirked, she flipped him the bird and said in the politest tone she could muster, "Hi mom,"

"Don't you hi mom me. Beca, you're nice little asian friend called me today … I couldn't understand her so you're Australian friend (who I think might be on crack or at least smoking something) took over and I hear you're holing yourself in your room. Rebeca Mitchell, I know my divorce with your father scarred you from relationships and you have a bad habit of pushing people away (I blame myself; you did learn from the best) but baby girl, you need to let Jesse in."

The tears had started again. Fucking hell. Beca swallowed hard, trying to not let the tears affect her voice, saying, "You can't give me relationship advice mom."

"Maybe not baby girl but you should know that Jesse isn't just going to leave you."

"How do you know that?" Beca asked angrily as she messily wiped the tears that were now free falling down her face, her mascara and eyeliner running down her face.

"Because he loves you,"

"Well maybe love isn't enough." Beca replied in a clipped tone, "Bye mom."

She threw her phone onto her bed and let out a frustrated scream at the fact that her friends and her family couldn't leave her the fuck alone. She turned to yell at Lilly and Donald but found them gone; she hadn't even noticed that they had left while she was talking to her mom. In their place was a familiar face that made her heart hurt and the tears start again. She turned away, trying to get her tears under control; she refused to cry in front of him because that made her weak. She felt him rather than heard him sit next to her on the bed. His hand touched her arm and she flinched. She heard the sharp intake of air from him and he said softly in that gentle tone of his, "Beca?"

"What?" Beca asked in a cool tone, her eyes staring straight at a spot on her wall, she was so close to breaking down and she really didn't want to let him see how much he affected her.

"Why did you leave this morning so abruptly?" Jesse asked wanting more than anything to hold her, seeing through the transparent glass wall she had placed between them and knowing that she was minutes even seconds away from breaking down. He knew her.

At least he thought he did.

Beca pursed her lips and closer her eyes as she found herself explaining (she figured he deserved that at least), "I overheard your conversation with Benji. If you don't want to be with me anymore then I'd like you to just get it over with." That surprisingly came out coolly and she didn't waver at once, even when the words that poured out of her mouth were hurting her so much.

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her onto his lap as he muttered repeatedly, "Oh Beca, oh baby, I'm sorry."

She couldn't understand what he was saying or why he was holding her like he still loved her. But she couldn't bring herself to care, he was holding her and she felt safe in his arms like everything was going to be okay even though her mind was telling her to run. He pressed his lips to her forehead and exhaled slowly as he explained, "I wasn't talking about you. I was preparing my monologue for my elective theatre class."

"It sounded like you were talking about me,"

Jesse closed his eyes for a second before shaking his head and giving her that dorkish guilty smile that meant that he was about to share with her an embarrassing thing he did, "I wrote the monologue about our relationship so from that time during Spring Break and after Spring Break our freshmen year. And yes, then I was out of patience but Beca, you're stuck with me now. I love you and unless you decide that you're done… actually even if you decide you're sick of me, you'll still have me because I'm not going anywhere."

Beca closed her eyes and said in an uncharacteristically soft tone, "I'm sorry Jesse, I'm sorry for pushing you away all these months. I love you too."

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, letting his lips linger there before capturing her lips with his and kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her fingers sliding into his hair.

The tears had finally stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Laaaa... okay I don't know where this came from. I normally don't write BecaxJesse because although, they're super cute and all that; they got a lot of movie time and I knew they were going to get together. I'm a much bigger (like super huge) DonaldxLilly shipper because they're my OTP and I love them together. But I digress. I started writing this because I heard the song _Just Give Me A Reason_ by Pink and I couldn't stop the idea so I had to write it. I think this song could potentially describe their relationship. Jesse and Beca are opposites... I mean come on... Jesse is such a sap and Beca so jaded. So I think that their relationship would be a difficult one but once they got over the huge mountain that they have to climb, they would have to remain together because really is Beca going to find someone else to love her like that? With that much patience? So I guess this is a story about them trying to overcome that massive obstacle in their way. Of course, I put some DonaldxLilly in there. Oh and how Beca's mom calls Lilly the little asian -I've actually been called that by my friends sister. I got a laugh out of it and thought it worked well with Beca's mom using it. So I wouldn't say its offensive but I hope no one took it that way because I wouldn't want to offend anyone. Anyway, I hope you like it, I also really hope that Beca and Jesse aren't too out of character. **

**Please review! I absolutely love reviews!  
**

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**Title: from Just Give Me A Reason by Pink  
**

**Prompts:  
· Just Give Me A Reason  
· Jesse/Beca  
· Fat Amy  
· Someone needs to get smacked  
· Beca's mom **


End file.
